Mga Aninong Gala
by Casa Circe
Summary: My final paper for Fil11, a crossover of El Fili and Ibong Adarna in a Metafictional way.My first piece of Filipino fanfiction. Dedicated to Turtie for her Birthday and Sir Derain. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologo

_**Mga Aninong Gala**_

DEDICATION: This first foray into both Tagalog literature and fanfiction writing is dedicated to my good friend TURTIE (HAPPY BIRTHDAY) and to Sir Derain for his never ending inspiration and support.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Filipino classics mentioned here.

**PROLOGO**

Hindi sila maaaring magsama, wala silang kinabukasang haharapin, sapagkat sa kabila ng lahat ng kanilang pinagdaanan, ang lahat ng iyon ay likha lamang ng imahinasyon, mga imaheng pansamantala na tatangayin ng hangin at lilipad na sa kawalan.

_**Sandali lang. Backspace nga. Masyado yatang madrama ang simulang iyan. Gamit na gamit na yata ang mga talinghagang iyan. Napakakaraniwan, mais na mais. Kulang sa dating. Parang nag-aambisyong maging profound o poetic ang mga huling salita ngunit wala naman silang silbi kundi pahabain lang ang pangungusap. Kailangan baguhin. Backspace, backspace.**_

_**O, bakit natigil ka sa pagbasa? Sino bang may sabing hindi matutuloy ang kuwento? Naisulat na nga ang mga huling salita sa huling talata. Ops! Huwag kang sisilip sa huling pahina. Sayang naman ang ipinundar kong hirap kung isho-short-cut mo lang pala ang aking akda. Dito ka lang. Tuloy ka lang sa pagbasa at makisabay ka sa daloy ng aking mga salita. Ops! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sinabing huwag na. Hindi mo naman ma-aappreciate and huli kung hindi mo binasa ang kuwento nang buo. Hindi naman ito nobela at hindi ka mapapagod. Pagtiyagaan mo na.**_

_**Kaya cool ka lang diyan. Chillax. Sinisigurado ko na hindi ka mabo-bore. Hindi ito pangkaraniwang kuwento ng forbidden love. Sige na, inaamin ko. Napaka-corny na ng paksang iyan. Ilang beses na ginamit, tinadtad, hinalu-halo, linunok at idinura ulit ang mga elemento ng isang ipinagbawal na pag-ibig. Sawang-sawa ka na. Pero huwag mo sanang bibitawan ang mga pahinang ito. Tinitiyak kong hindi ka magsasayang ng panahon sa pagbasa nito.**_

_**Sige na nga, titigil na ako sa kakarant at rave. Ituloy na natin ang kuwento.**_


	2. Unang Bahagi: Ang Pagtuklas

**Unang Bahagi: Ang Pagtuklas**

_Disclaimer: I do not own El Fili or Ibong Adarna._

Nakadungaw siya sa bintana ng kanyang silid. Paubos na ang kanyang kandila at sa ilang sandali ay malulunod na siya sa kadiliman ng mahabang gabi. Napakunot ng noo si Placido Penitente.

Pambihira naman talaga, sabi niya sa sarili. Wala talagang saysay ang kanyang mga pinag-aaralan. Papasok na naman siya sa unibersidad pero hindi na naman siya tatawagin ng kanyang propesor sa pisika. Ano ba talaga at pinagtitiyagaan niya ang pag-aaral na ito na wala namang patutunguhan? Nawalan na siya ng ganang magsikap at mag-aral pagkatapos niyang matikman ang bulok na sistema sa unibersidad. Para ano pa ba ang pagiging pinakamatalino niya sa kanyang pinanggalingang bayan kung ang tinutuunan lamang ng pansin sa lungsod ay ang pagpapakasaya at pagpapapabaya ng mga mayayamang estudyante? Ni walang gana ring magturo ng kanilang guro sa Pisika. Mas nagtuturo pa siya ng teolohiya at pilosopiya kaysa agham.

Pambihira namang buhay talaga!

Isinara na ni Placido ang bintana at tumitig sa kanyang mga gamit. Sari-saring mga aklat at mga papeles ang nakakalat sa kanyang munting mesa. Nagsimula siyang magligpit, para mabawasan man lang ang sama ng loob niya. Palagi niya kasing kinkimkim ang kanyang galit sa mga pangyayari sa buhay niya. Hindi niya nailalabas ang mga hinaing kaya't punung-puno na siya. Tila may bulkan sa kaloob-looban niya na malapit ng sumabog, kahit paano pa siya magpigil sa sarili.

Nagliparan ang mga papel. Sumabog na nga ang bulkan. May malakas na ihip ng hangin na pumasok sa mga butas sa kanyang mga pader. Nanginginig ang mga kamay niya. Sinlaki ng mga kamatis ang kanyang mga mata. Nagulat siya sa sarili niya. Hindi niya akalaing mawawalan siya ng kontrol na ganoon. Hinawakan niya ang kanyang noo. Pawis na pawis siya, hindi niya namalayan. Stress na yata ito.

Sa kanyang pag-aayos ng mga nagkagulu-gulong mga papel at aklat, binasa-basa na rin niya ang mga ito upang matiyak kung alin ang maari nang ipakain sa apoy. Sa pagliligpit niya, may isang pahina na nakatawag pansin sa kanya. Bahagi ito ng kopya niya ng isang korido na kinailangang basahin sa klase niya sa panitikan. Ito ay tungkol sa mga pakikipagsapalaran ni Don Juan upang makuha ang mahiwagang Ibong Adarna. Ngunit hindi lang doon nagtapos ang kuwento ng koridong iyon, naalala ni Placido, marami pang mga pinagdaanan ang magiting na prinsipe. Sa totoo lang, hindi gusto ni Placido ang mga pangunahing tauhan. Masyado silang magaling sa lahat, at palagi nilang natatagumpayan ang mga pagsubok na humarap sa kanila. Hindi realistiko. Kung sa bagay, sa kanyang daigdig, kaya naman lagpasan ang lahat ng hirap kapag may kwarta o kapangyarihan. Iyon na nga lang, wala siyang pera at wala rin siyang posisyon. Kung siya'y magiging isang tauhan sa epiko, isa lamang siyang minor na tauhan na halos walang papel na ginagampanan. At sa pagkakaalam niya, maraming mga tauhan sa kuwento ng Ibong Adarna na naging parang mga palamuti lang sa isang larawan. Sino na nga ba sila?

_Mabasa nga muli_, sabi niya sa sarili niya, _Total wala naman akong ibang gagawin sa gabing ito. May okasyon na naman bukas at wala na namang pasok._

Tinapos niya ang kanyang pagliligpit at hinanap ang nalalabing bahagi ng korido. Nang nabuo at naayos na niya ang mga pahina, nagsindi siya ng panibagong kandila. Ayaw niyang simulan sa simula, alam na kasi niya ang pagkahuli ng Ibong Adarna. Nakalimutan niya ang mga pakikipagsapalaran ni Don Juan sa Armenya kaya't iyon muna ang babalikan niya. Naupo siya sa kanyang kama, sumandal sa pader at nagsimulang magbasa.

_**Oh, ok ba? Teka lang, huwag mo munang tingnan ang huling pahina. Hindi naman ganoon kahaba ito. Sinisigurado ko na mas magkakaroon na ng aksyon ang mga susunod na kaganapan. Easy ka lang. Oh, tuloy na.**_


	3. Ikalawang Bahagi: Ang Pagtawag

**Ikalawang Bahagi: Ang Pagtawag**

_Disclaimer: I do not own El Fili or Ibong Adarna._

_Nakadungaw siya sa bintana ng kanyang kuwarto. Lumulubog na ang araw at unti-unting nababalutan ng kadiliman ang kaharian. Napakunot ng noo si Prinsesa Juana ng Armenya. _

_Pinanood niyang umalis sa kaharian ang kanyang kapatid. Nakakainggit talaga si Maria Blanca. Nahanap na niya ang kanyang magiting na prinsipe at sa wakas nilisan na niya ang kulungang ito._

_At papaano naman kami? Iniwan na lang niya kaming dalawa dito ni Isabel, upang paglamayan ang aming ama na sumakabilang buhay nang dahil sa sama ng loob sa kanyang pinakamumutyang anak. Naging mahigpit nga si Ama ngunit hindi ito sapat na dahilan para iwanan siya nang basta-basta._

_May humawak sa naninginig niyang mga kamay. Tumingala siya. Si Ate Isabel. Wala itong sinabi sa kanya ngunit kitang-kita sa kanyang mukha ang nais niyang ipahiwatig. Ilang beses na niya sinabi ito kaya't hindi na kinakailangang sabihin muli._

"_Alam ko na, Ate," wika ni Juana. "Wala na tayong magagawa dahil ito ang itinadhana. Hindi tayo maaaring magbago ng naitala na."_

_Ngumiti si Isabel. Naaawa siya sa kanyang kapatid na napakamausisa. Hindi pa talaga natatanggap ni Juana ang kapalarang hindi nila matatakasan. Hindi pa niya pinapaniwalaan ang katotohanang namumuno sa kanilang lahat sa daigdig na ito._

"_Kung ano lamang ang naisulat, iyon lamang ang magaganap."_

_Wala silang kapangyarihang baguhin ang mga itinadhana. At ang kanilang landas ay dito na nagtatapos. Ayaw niyang ibalita sa kanyang kapatid ang malungkot na realidad na ito. Mahirap ipaliwanag na si Maria Blanca at ang kanyang Prinsipe ang mga pangunahing tauhan ng kuwento at mga maliliit na bahagi lamang silang dalawa ni Juana. Sa ngayon, tapos na ang papel na kailangan nilang ganapin sa buhay nila. Ngunit hindi sila patay. Mga anino lamang sila na maggagala nang walang direksyon sa kawalan. Wala na silang silbi._

"_Magpapahangin muna ako sa labas," ang simpleng sabi ni Juana._

"_Gabi na, delikadong lumabas," payo ng kapatid._

"_Sandali lamang ako, Ate," tugon ni Juana sabay dagdag sa sarili, "Tahanan ko ang kadiliman sapagkat isa lamagn akong aninong gala."_

_Naglakad siya sa hardin ng palasyo. Hindi siya lumilingon ngunit alam niyang binabantayan siya ng nag-aalalang kapatid. Si Ate Isabel talaga. Lumingon siya nang dahan-dahan. Alam niyang makakatakas siya sa paningin ni Isabel kung maghihintay lamang siya ng ilang sandali._

_Isa, Dalawa, Tatlo…._

_Umalis na sa bintana si Isabel. Pagod na rin iyon. Magpapahinga na muna siya dahil kampante siyang hindi mapapanganib si Juana._

_Kahit alam niyang labag ito sa itinakda, pumunta si Juana sa paliguan nilang magkapatid. Wala na siyang takot kasi alam niyang hindi na nakatutok sa kanila ang mata ng kapangyarihang nagsusulat. _

"_Dito nagsimula ang gulo," naisip niya. "Dito kami nakita ng walang-hiyang prinsipeng iyon! Hindi ko maintindihan kung ano ba ang nakita ni Maria Blanca sa kanya! Gustong magmukhang maginoo ngunit manyakis naman! Hindi naman niya ginawa ang mga pagsubok ni Ama, si Maria Blanca ang mga gumawa nito!"_

_Demonyong pag-ibig iyan, bulong ni Juana, sabay paghagis ng isang bato sa may lawa. Nagkaroon ng alun-alon ang tubig ngunit nagbalik ito sa katiwasayan pagkaraan ng ilang sandali._

_Kung sana ganyan lang kadali, isip ni Juana, na maibalik ang dati. Masaya naman kami noon. Mapayapa. Bakit ba kasi hindi nakontento si Maria Blanca sa buhay na walang kaguluhan at kahirapan?_

_Katulad sana ng mapayapang lawa. Hindi gumagalaw. Tahimik. Placido._

_**Napatigil ka. Naiinis ka na sa akin, no? Bakit ba ako sabat ng sabat? Siyempre, para madagdagan ang "suspense". Huwag munang tumigil magbasa. Parating na ang "climax".**_


	4. Ikatlong Bahagi: Ang Pagtagpo

**Ikatlong Bahagi: Ang Pagtagpo**

_Disclaimer: I do not own El Fili or Ibong Adarna._

"HA?!"

Napatigil si Placido Penitente sa pagbabasa. Hindi niya yata maalala na nabanggit ang pangalan niya sa epiko. Tama ba itong binabasa niya. Tiningnan niya ang pamagat. Tama naman. Ngunit hindi niya talagang maalala ang bahaging ito. Alam niyang wala masyadong papel si Prinsesa Juana ng Armenya ngunit nababasa niya ang mga ginagawa nito. Para bang isinusulat muli ang epiko sa harapan niya. Tiningnan niya ang mga susunod na pahina.

ABA! Blanko na ang mga ito! Ano na namang kababalaghan ito? Nababaliw na ba siya?

Binasa niya muli ang huling salita sa pahina. _Placido._ Para siyang tinatawag. Pero, paano nangyari iyon? Kilala ba siya ng tauhan? Ang gulo naman nito….

_Nabulabog ang pagmumuni-muni ni Juana. Tila nakarinig siya ng boses na nanggaling sa kawalan. Tiningnan niya ang langit na balot sa di-karaniwang kadiliman. Tila nais magtago ng mga bituin sa gabing ito._

_Sintomas na lang ito ng pagod. Kung anu-ano na ang naririnig niya. Siguro kailangan na niyang bumalik sa palasyo bago pa mag-alala si Ate Isabel. Pero…._

_Sigurado siyang may narinig siya. Kailan ba niya narinig yung boses. Ano ba yung sinasabi niya. Naalala niya na pinagninilayan niya ang tubig ng lawa. Ito ay mapayapa. Tahimik. Placido._

"Ayan na naman!" sabi ni Placido. Nananadya ba ito? Sino bang nakikipagbiruan sa akin? Pero binasa niya muli ang huling talata. Hindi siya nananaginip. Totoo itong binabasa niya. Ngunit kung nakakarating kay Juana ang boses niya, baka maaari silang makipag-usap.

Ano ba namang ideya iyan? Makipag-usap sa isang tauhan ng isang korido? Nasisiraan na talaga ako ng ulo, inisip ni Placido, Ano na ang sasabihin ni Nanay kung nakikita niya akong nagkakaganito?

Pero wala naman si Nanay dito. Mag-isa lang siya sa silid. Sino ba ang makakakita sa mga pinanggagagawa niya? Susubukan lang naman niyang makipag-usap sa papel. Wala namang masama doon.

"Prinsesa Juana."

_Lumingon kaagad ang prinsesa, nanlalaki ang mga mata. Hindi siya nababaliw. Talagang may boses na nagsasalita. At kilala pa siya nito!_

"_Sino ka at anong hangarin mo sa pagtawag sa akin?" wika ni Juana._

Gumana nga. Napakainteresante naman nito, isip ni Placido. Ano kaya ang magiging bunga nito?

"Huwag kang mag-alala, mahal na Prinsesa, wala akong masamang sadya sa iyo. Naririto lamang ako dahil tinawag mo ako."

"_Tinawag? Anong ibig mong sabihin?" tanong ni Juana._

"Hindi mo ba naaalala? Tinawag mo ako ng pangalan ko. Ako si Placido. Placido Penitente."

_Naunawaan na niya. Sinabi niyang placido ang lawa at dumating kay Placido Penitente ang kanyang salita. Ano kayang maligno itong natawagan niya?_

"Hindi ako maligno."

_Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Juana. Ika niya, "Wala naman akong sinasabi."_

"Wala nga ngunit iniisip mo naman ito. Kailangan kong sabihin sa iyo na nababasa ko ang lahat ng iniisip mo at alam ko ang bawat kilos mo." Napangiti si Placido. Sa unang pagkakataon, nasa kanya ang kapangyarihan.

"_Anong nais mo sa akin? Hindi ko sinasadyang tawagin ka. Sana'y bumalik ka na sa iyong pinanggalingan?"_

"Nandito naman ako sa aking tahanan, hindi mo naman ako maaaring ipaalis. Uulitin ko, huwag kang matakot sa akin. Hindi kita sasaktan."

"_Ngunit ano ka ba talaga? Tao ka ba o engkanto?"_

"Kahit nakakatuksong sabihing makapangyarihan akong salmankero o engkanto, hindi ako magsisinungaling sa iyo, mahal na prinsesa. Ako'y isang hamak na tao lamang."

"_Ngunit bakit hindi kita nasisilayan? Nasaan ka ba?"_

"Ako'y isang mambabasa. At ika'y isang tauhan sa isang kuwentong binabasa ko.

_Hindi maaari. Totoo nga ang sinasabi ng mga matatanda sa kaharian. "Kung ano lamang ang naisulat, iyon lamang ang magaganap." Wala siya talagang kapangyarihang baguhin ang nakatakda para sa kanya. Nalungkot si Juana._

"Huwag kang mabalisa, prinsesa."

"_Naiingit ako sa iyo. May kontrol ka sa kinabukasan mo, sa mga pangarap mo, habang ako'y tila'y isang manika na minamanipula ng isang kamay na hindi ko nakikita."_

"Hindi iyan totoo, mahal na prinsesa."

"_At bakit?" malungkot na tanong ni Juana._

"Wala rin akong buong kapangyarihang tuparin ang mga pangarap ko. Sa lipunan kung saan ako'y bahagi, ang mga mayayaman at makapangyarihan lamang ang may kakayahang magpagalaw ng tadhana nila. At dahil wala akong pera o posisyon, wala rin akong magagawa. Ano bang malay ko? Baka tauhan lamang din ako ng isang nobela. Baka nga simbolo lang ako ng isang taong tahimik na nagdurusa dahil sa pangalan ko."

_Napangiti nang bahagya si Juana. Pareho lang pala sila. Kahit kakaiba ang sitwasyon, natutuwa siyang makakilala ng isa pang nilalang na lubos na nakakaunawa sa pinagdadaanan niya._

"Salamat naman at itinuturing mo akong karamay, prinsesa."

_Namula nang kaunti ang mga pisngi ni Juana. Nakalimutan niya na nakakabasa ng lahat ng iniisip niya si Placido._

"_Hindi kinakailangang maging masyadong pormal, Placido. Tawagin mo na lang akong Juana."_

"O sige, Juana."

_Tumawa si Juana, sabay tingin muli sa langit._

"_Kakaiba nga talaga ang karanasang ito. Nakikipag-usap ako sa isang mambabasa ng kuwento ko."_

Napatawa rin si Placido. "At ano kaya, sa tingin mo, ang nararamdaman ko ngayon? Nakikipag-usap ako sa isang tauhan ng kuwento?"

_Napasimangot si Juana. "Iyan lamang ba ang tingin mo sa akin?"_

Nagulat si Placido sa naging reaksyon ng prinsesa. Muntikan na niyang sabihin na oo nga, tauhan lang naman si Juana sa isang kuwento. Ano pa ba ang pwede niyang tingin kay Juana? Pero tumahimik na lamang siya dahil ayaw niyang saktan ang damdamin ng dalaga.

_Tahimik na ang paligid niya. Wala na siyang marinig na boses. May malamig na ihip ng hangin na bumalot sa kanya. Nawala na ba si Placido?_

_At bakit naman siya mababahala kung tauhan lang ng kuwento ang tingin sa kanya? Totoo naman ito. Ano bang pakialam niya sa tingin sa kanya ng isang di-nakikitang nilalang?_

"_Ang tanga-tanga ko," sermon ni Juana sa sarili._

"Huwag kang mag-isip nang ganyan, Juana."

_Huminga nang mas madali si Juana._

"_Nandiyan ka pa pala. Mabuti naman. Ipagpaumanhin mo sana ang sinabi ko. Nademonyo lang yata ako."_

"Walang kailangang ipagpaumanhin."

"_Nagiging sentimental na yata ako. Hindi maganda ito sapagkat iyan ang dahilan kung bakit kami iniwan ng kapatid kong si Maria Blanca. Binulag siya ng kanyang pag-ibig."_

"Alam ko. Sumama siya kay Don Juan para bumalik sa kaharian ng Berbanya. May kilala rin akong ganyan, napakatapang sa harap ng mga may kapangyarihan ngunit humihina kapag kaharap ang kasintahan."

"_Oo nga pala. Nabasa mo na ang kuwento ng buhay ko. Dahil alam mo na ang kuwento ko, sabihin mo naman sa akin ang kuwento mo, kung maaari."_

"O sige, Juana, para patas tayo. Isasalaysay ko ang buhay ko pero huwag kang umasa na interesante ito dahil hindi."

"_Ako ang magpapasya kung interesante ito o hindi."_

Kaya'y ikinuwento ni Placido Penitente ang kanyang buhay sa isang tauhan ng ibang kuwento. Wala siyang itinago kay Juana. Lahat ng kanyang panghihinayang, poot, at pagtatampo sa lipunan ay kanyang ipinahayag. Ngayon lamang siya nakasalita nang ganito kahaba sa kahit sinuman.

Si Juana nama'y taospusong nakinig sa bawat salita. Naiintriga siya sa katauhan ni Placido. Ngayon lamang din siya nakipag-usap sa isang lalaki nang ganito katagal at kalalim. Papapalit-palit sila sa pagkukuwento at pagbabahagi ng kanilang pinakamalalim na mga lihim at mga pangarap.

Hindi nagtagal, may naramdaman silang damdaming humahatak sa kanila. Pinigil nila ito. Napag-usapan na nila ang mga kaguluhang nagiging bunga ng pag-ibig. At paano naman sila magkakasama kung sila nga'y umiibig? Walang kinabukasan ang sitwasyong ito kaya't kinakailangang mahinto ito kaagad.

Sirang-sira na talaga ang ulo ko, isip ni Placido, bakit ako napapaibig sa isang tauhan ng korido?

"_Alam kong nababasa mo ang aking iniisip at nararamdaman," bulong ni Juana nang dahan-dahan. Naluluha na siya ngunit pinigil pa niya ito. "Maaari ko bang isipin na pareho tayo ng nararamdaman."_

Tumahimik muna si Placido bago sumagot. "Oo," bulong niya, "pero huwag na tayong umasa."

"_Tama ka," sagot ni Juana, "wala naman itong mararatnani."_

_**Mais ba? Alam ko naman iyon. Ngunit, hindi mo maitatanggi na may hatak pa rin sa puso ang kaunting kakornihan, di ba? Ay, basta, wala sa awtor ang pagjujusti-fy ng kanyang mga motibo. Nasa mambabasa kung maaaliw siya sa binabasa. Malapit na ito matapos, mahahalata mo sa pamagat ng susunod na kabanata . Hindi ko na masyadong papatagalin ang kanilang pagdurusa.**_


	5. Huling Bahagi: Ang Pagpaalam

**Huling Bahagi: Ang Pagpaalam**

_Disclaimer: I do not own El Fili or Ibong Adarna._

Hindi sila maaaring magsama, wala silang kinabukasang haharapin, sapagkat sa kabila ng lahat ng kanilang pinagdaanan, ang lahat ng iyon ay likha lamang ng imahinasyon, mga imaheng pansamantala na tatangayin ng hangin at lilipad na sa kawalan.

Tahimik silang dalawa. Hindi nila alam kung papaano itutuloy ang pag-uusap ngunit hindi rin nila gusting wakasan ang kaugnayan.

"Tukso ba ito ng tadhana?," simula ni Placido, "Tayomg dalawa na pula ng pula sa pag-ibig ay mabibiktima rin nito."

"_Inaamin mo ba ang iyong nararamdaman?" tukso ni Juana habang ngumingit._

"Oo, bakit?"

"_Hindi ko mapatawad si Maria Blanca sa kanyang pag-iwan sa amin dahil sa pag-ibig pero nandito ako, sa hatinggabi, nakikipag-usap sa isang lalaki."_

Napatawa si Placido. "Iyan lang ba ang tingin mo sa akin?"

_Namula ang mga pisngi ni Juana._

"Masyado yata nating ginagawang mala-trahedya ang pag-uusap natin. Huwag na nating isipin ang bukas. Ikagalak na lang natin ang mga sandaling mayroon tayo."

"_Tama ka, Placido. Hindi ko alam kung magtatagal pa ito ngunit alam kong lulubusin ko ang panahong nalalabi sa atin. Nagpapasalamat ako sa kung sinumang makapangyarihan na nagtatala ng aking tadhana, na nagkatagpo ang ating mga landas, kahit pansamantala lamang."_

"Ako rin, Juana. Sa gitna ng aking pagtatampo sa lipunang nagkait sa akin ng aking mga pangarap, nakahanap ako ng kaibigan at karamay. Ano na ang gagawin niyo ni Isabel ngayon?"

"_Hindi ko pa alam. Kung si Ate ay masusunod, makikisabay na lamang kami sa daloy ng aming kapalaran."_

"Natatanggap mo na ba ang katotohanan?"

"_Hindi pa nang husto, ngunit mas nagiging maliwanag sa akin ang kailangan kong gawin. Susubukan ko na lang sabayan ang daloy at tingnan kung saan niya ako dadalhin. At ikaw, susuko ka na lang ba?"_

"Hindi na siguro. Sayang din naman ang ipinundar ni Nanay para masabing mayroon siyang anak na nakapag-aral. Kung hindi ko na talaga kaya ang pang-aapi ng mga propesor sa unibersidad, siguro sasali na lang ako sa mga tulisanes."

"_Huwag! Mapapanganib ka lamang doon!"_

"Binibiro lamang kita, Juana."

_Sumimangot sandali si Juana ngunit napangiti na naman. _

_**Matatapos na ito kaya't ito ang aking huling babala. Nasa iyo na, mahal kong mambabasa, ang interepretasyon ng pagwakas ng kuwento. Huwag ka nang umasang ipapaliwanag ko ito sa iyo.**_

"_Maraming Salamat, Placido."_

"Para saan?"

"_Para sa gabing ito, na hindi ko makakalimutan kailanman."_

"Salamat rin, mahal kong prinsesa."

"_Hindi na ako takot na amining iniibig kita, Placido Penitente. Maaari ko rin bang marinig ang matatamis na salita mula sa iyo."_

"Syempre naman, Prinsesa Juana ng Armenya. Ika'y aking…"

At napasigaw nang malakas si Placido Penitente dahil naubos na ang mga pahina.

-WAKAS-


End file.
